Objects
Objects are weird things created when Palkia instigated a Spacelock. During this time, physics went haywire and objects, rooms and even people were given odd powers. Sometimes people just burst into flames, or gained immortality, or even went mad. Objects, however, were given even weirder powers. *The Key allows you to get into The Room, an entire motel room that was erased from time and space. The key resets The Room when you use it, so if you leave something in The Room and use the key again, the thing will be gone. Even if its a person. The key can open any door and take you to The Room *The Glasses inhibit combustion, allowing you to stop guns from firing if you are wearing them. However, you cannot start cars whilst wearing them either. *The Scissors rotate things, so you can spin plates, people and buildings with it. *The Glass Eye can repair or destroy all flesh, but it has to be in your eye socket for it to work. *The Clock sublimates brass, turning it into a gas without it first becoming a liquid. *The Pencil makes pennies if you tap it on a desk, dated 1961. *The Pen microwaves people and things. *The Comb stops time for around ten seconds (actually 11.38 seconds) *The Bus Ticket instantly teleports you to a shack outside Gallup, New Mexico, near the Sunshine Motel were the Room is. *The Flask (not pictured) causes suffocation to a target victim if the cap is unscrewed *The Quarter (not pictured) makes memories solid if swallowed. *The Nail File (not pictured) sends people to sleep if you reflect light off the edge into their eyes. *The Umbrella (not pictured) makes people think they know you if you use it *The Razor (not pictured) casts arcs of lightning from its blades and can also create sonic emissions *The Cufflink (not pictured) lowers blood pressure for the wearer *The Joker (not pictured) is the top card of a sealed deck of cards that cause horrific hallucinations and sometimes even prophetic visions for whoever looks upon the face of the card. Causes disastrous after-effects on the victim *The Wristwatch (not pictured) cooks eggs. Nothing else, just eggs. If you put an egg in the middle, it comes out hard boiled. *The Watchbox (not pictured) dampens entropy in a range of 10 metres, i.e. prevents things from decaying *The Polaroid (not pictured) shows the Room as it was at the time of the Event if taken to the actual Sunshine Motel *Objects are also indestructible and are drawn to each other. They also have greater uses if combined, for example, if you combine the Wristwatch with another object, the knife, it gives you telepathy. The Room itself is thought to be were these objects came from. The Room is known as Room 10, but there are only 9 rooms of the Sunshine Motel. And there must have been an Occupant... People have dedicated their lives to documenting or collecting objects, like Sood and Kreutzfeld. Category:Things Category:Weapons Category:Powers